Títiritera
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Bella Swan podrá no ser especial pero es la única capaz de jalar los hilos que mueven a Edward. POV de Rosalie. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" foro LOL. Marioneta.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Edward/Bella. Pero con el POV de Rosalie.**

**Summary: **_Bella Swan podrá no ser especial pero es la única capaz de jalar los hilos que mueven a Edward._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Palabra: Marioneta**.

* * *

_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings. Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams. Blinded by me you can't see a thing._

_"Master of Puppets" - Metallica_

**Títiritera.**

Que Bella Swan no tiene nada de especial es algo que se nota a la legua. No es una chica bonita, vale, no es fea, pero es, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar particularmente rudo? Simple. Es la única palabra que se le ocurre a Rosalie para describirla y sonar amable al respecto.

Por más que la observa no encuentra nada que pueda explicar la reacción que ha tenido Edward respecto a ella, respecto a esa humana. Para Rosalie aquello es simplemente una grosería. Cierto, Edward jamás le ha gustado como para poder decir que se siente celosa, pero no puede negar que está furiosa porque justamente él haya elegido a una chica tan simple como Bella sobre ella, Rosalie Hale, prácticamente el equivalente a una belleza griega.

- Sigo sin comprender que le ve.

- No nos toca a nosotros juzgar su elección.

- Es humana.

- Aún así.

Los demás parecen satisfechos con la elección que ha hecho Edward pero Rosalie no lo entiende, tampoco lo entiende mientras tienen que ayudarla a escapar de James poniendo en riesgo todo por lo que han estado luchando. ¿Por qué sacrificarse así por una humana? La humana que ha puesto de cabeza el mundo aceptablemente normal en el que vivían considerando lo que ellos son.

A veces, si tuviera que buscar palabras para describir su relación, diría que Bella es la titiritera y Edward el títere bajo su poder. Ella jala un hilo, el que sea y lo tiene a sus pies. Rosalie a veces se pregunta si su aire de 'encantadora' inocencia es realmente eso o sólo la forma que tiene la humana para conseguir lo que quiere.

Sólo una vez se cortaron los hilos, o al menos eso pensó Rosalie, aquella funesta ocasión en que Edward decidió dejar a la humana atrás porque 'era muy peligroso continuar su relación con un monstruo'. Pero incluso entonces los hilos seguían ahí, entre los dos, de paso afectando al resto de la familia y haciéndola sentir furiosa.

- No puedo creerlo, no necesita estar aquí para tenernos separados - se había quejado furibunda luego de que Edward tomara la decisión de largarse a no se sabía que parte del mundo.

Por todo lo que sabían podía haberse ido a alguno de los polos o algo por el estilo. Entonces más le recordaba a Rosalie de una marioneta, una que carece de dueño y por lo tanto de dirección, una cuyos hilos nadie maneja y no sabe que hacer, se encuentra perdida, sola y abandonada.

Ella no sabía ni le interesaba si la dueña de la marioneta se encontraba en iguales condiciones, porque la creía culpable, no culpable por el accidente de ese día, sino culpable al haberse cruzado en su camino en primer lugar. Si Edward se hubiera fijado en Tanya, o en cualquier otro vampiro, mujer u hombre, lo mismo daba, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

- Vamos Rose, no es su culpa.

Y lo que le frustaba era el daño emocional que esta provocando en toda la familia. Era como si la pequeña marionetista hubiera extendido sus hilos hacia todos.

Por eso, cuando Alice había tenido la visión de Bella saltando en ese acantilado, francamente se alegró. En realidad no pensaba en la humana más que como la marionetista que controlaba los hilos que movían a Edward y por lo tanto no le simpatizaba para nada. Pero más que nada estaba pensando en que si Bella moría, los hilos que la ligaban con Edward se romperían, debían hacerlo. Se rehusaba a creer que su hermano la quisiera tanto como para prolongar era relación tan masoquista.

Por desgracia se había equivocado. Se equivocó al subestimar los sentimientos (obsesivos) de su hermano. Se equivocó al haber hecho esa llamada. Se equivocó al pensar que Edward se conformaría con ver los hilos rotos.

No pudo, muy a su pesar, menos que sentirse agradecida con la humana por haber ido a buscar a Edward luego de la misión suicida que había emprendido al ir a Italia. Intentó comprenderla un poco mejor, pero ahora le resultaba una chica tonta, le parecía ofensiva su decisión de convertirse en uno de ellos sacrificando todo aquello por lo que Rosalie hubiera sido capaz de matar. Una familia, la posibilidad de ser madre, de envejecer, de morir.

Tampoco le hacían mucha gracia todos los tangos que se traían entre Edward, Bella y el perro. Era como si la pequeña marionetista hubiera vuelto a las andadas jalando los hilos de todo el mundo. Seguía sorprendiéndole esa capacidad de Bella, para Rosalie seguía siendo la misma chica simple de toda la vida, pero algo debía de tener que había que todos perdieran la cabeza por ella. Incomprensible.

Al final se resignó, iban a casarse, la marionetista finalmente había accedido a desposarse con su marioneta. Posiblemente entonces dejaría de considerarlos así. Después de todo, la pequeña titiritera pasaría a formar parte de su propia familia.


End file.
